User talk:Dante Solablood
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Fan Made Space Marine Chapters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 06:13, 6 August 2009 chapter homeworld ever played world of warcraft Dante?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) hey congrats on your return! also, railguns are the guards worst enemy, I envy your firepower.~ freespeech4u2 Azeroth 20£ eh? sounds a bit steep well if you have read, or know anything about warcraft, and the world of warcraft, you should know that the planet it is set on is named azeroth, that is the planet where my chapter is based, the other chapters of mins are posted on planets near azeroth., my chapter master is my main character on the game, Bolshack Wildhammer, lv80 dwarf hunter ^^--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:32, 13 August 2009 (UTC) heh, nice idea, but my chapters are still on Azeroth (where-ever its moved to in the galaxy, so you'd have to find them first) added some new stuff to my chapter/leigon site, have a look if your interested, just finished the history upto learning of the horus heresy from the knights of the ebon blade chapter of mine, have a look, see what you think--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Not former chaos marines, they're still chaos marines, their status is "redeemed" in the eyes of their brother chapters and their primarch, oh yea, and can you leave the messages on the argent vanguard chapter page discussion? then i can read it while working on the chapter and you can flick between the pages quickly when i have finished some new section, just about finished the history by the way, so have a read and tell me what you think, and in world of warcraft, the spirit was a former orc.... shaman, i think, his body was ripped appart by a demon and his spirit was placed inside crystal-hard ice and became evil.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:58, 13 August 2009 (UTC) on 2nd though, probably best if you leave the posts on my proper page. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 06:03, 13 August 2009 (UTC) yea... we all need sleep, i'm working on the "notable members" now, any ideas how i can get pics of different marines? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 06:30, 13 August 2009 (UTC) i've added more to my leigon's page, if you want a look, tell me what you think. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 08:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Fulcrum's Fallen if you want to add your chapter to the fan-made section of my wiki, your welcome, the link is http://warhammer40kinfo.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Wiki --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:34, 17 August 2009 (UTC) chapter page yea.. sorry about the page, some guy fucked it up and i couldnt remember how it went, so i seperated the "supposed" legions from the second "and later" foundings while still keeping it alphabetical. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:44, 20 August 2009 (UTC) azeroth on my chapter page, you see where it says azeroth "moved" from its position in the galaxy? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) well it has a phase where it leaves Imperium space for about 50 years or so. I'm thinking that it leaves imperium space and enteres a different dimention... somehow... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) and during the time its in the different dimention, while about 10 years pass on azeroth, 100s, even 10,000s of years can pass in imperium space. oh yea, and have you ever played halo? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) "primarch in a rage" no, it wasnt the primarch, the planet has a period of about 25 years where its in imperium space, then leaves for another 25years (planet time, i'm talking about)Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) "posibilities" funny you mentioned an Intersteller battle. ever played the halo games? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Xfire please tell me you have Xfire, these talk pages are shit --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Fan Chapters Announcement This Wiki is for Canon Material only. I will be clearing out the Fan entries realitively soon. However, you are welcome and encouraged to copy them to The Warhammer 40K Fanon Wiki. Thank you. --Falcorian (talk) 01:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) right then, if they're gonna delete our chapters, i say put them on their wiki... we need our recognition. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 08:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey there. I am from the warhammer fanon wiki, and when you said you thought your article was not canon friendly and you would just have it deleted, I decided to go out of my way to help. On our wiki, I just finished the creation of an "alternate" template which will mark out certain articles. If you would like to move your article, then it could be one of these alternate articles. Blade bane Yep, as long as you intend to expand upon the issue, then that article is fine. Go ahead and add it. Blade bane